Deathsaurus
Deathsaurus was a Destron and former Decepticon warlord who was a vassal to Darth Megatron during his control of the Decepticons. HIs greatest rival was the Autobot Star Saber who he hated with a passion. He also despised organics, humans especially but had a strange fondness for human children, as such he adopted the human child Solon Kitakaze. He controlled a massive floating space-fortress thing called the Planet-Destroying Fortress. It was pretty much a Death Star but cooler. He was the supreme commander of the Destrons, disillusioned and exiled Decepticons who followed his every command. His second-in command is Leozack who is also the leader of the Breastforce (Tee hee) and his third in command is Goryu, a dumbass who was somehow given a position of command. His top soldiers included the Breastforce and the Dinoforce. After Shockwave took over the Decepticons and exiled Darth Megatron, he issued new rules, which Deathsaurus hated. He gathered his most loyal followers and left to start a new Decepticon faction: The Destrons. He was named a traitor by Shockwave, who send hunters looking for him and his loyalists during the Shadow Wars. After the wars end and the fall of the Shadow Minds, Shockwave became ruler of Cybertron. But because most the Decepticons had either reformed or died in the wars, and Shockwave turned any remaining ones into The Shock Forces, there was no leader of the faction, leading smaller minifactions such as those led by Tarn and Jhiaxus to take control of some systems. In 37 ABY, a team of Autobots led by his nemesis Star Saber attacked the Planet-Destroying Fortress. A massive battle broke out, where the Autobot Canopy dropped explosives within the fortress. Deathsaurus fought his nemesis Star Saber in a climactic duel. The Autobots except for Canopy and Star Saber left, and Star Saber struck Deathsaurus down with a final blow from his sword, wounding the warlord. Deathsaurus declared the Decepticons would never fall forever, to which Star Saber told him his faction was one of the last that was a threat. Deathsaurus then threw himself out the airlock and ordered his remaining followers to do the same. He would later join forces with Scrash and Violen Jiger. He joined forces with the Predacons to loot the planet Gaia of its Angolmois energy. With Violen Jiger, he pledged to take Cybertron for Jiger, who wanted to devour Primus. After many battles, Optimus Prime fought and defeated Jiger and Deathsaurus before sacrificing himself to purify Cybertron. Violen Jiger, Deathsaurus, and all the Destrons were turned to dust by the purification beam. Before Darth Megatron Deathsaurus was one the first true Decepticons, he was one of the strongest and most ruthless Decepticon who served under Darth Megatronus. He was the one who managed to sway the Combaticons to the Decepticon side, he was the one who created the first combiner and he was the one who struck out and attacked other worlds. His greatest rival during this period was the Autobot Star Saber, who foiled his plans time and time again. Then Darth Megatron came and beat the shit out of him and took over command of his forces. Under Darth Megatron Deathsaurus then served as one of Darth Megatron's top generals and was responsible for some of the Decepticon's greatest victories. When the Decepticons started to move off-world, he reluctantly gave them maps and coordinates to some of the resource-rich worlds that he had targeted in the past. When Darth Megatron was exiled by Shockwave he left the main Decepticon fold and created the Destrons, remaining hidden during the Shadow Wars, which allowed him to build the Planet-Destroying Fortress. Deathsaurus gathered his followers and soon had a sizable empire around the planet Chaar, it was around this time that the Shadow Minds were winning the war, saw Deathsaurus, and he was invited to join them, but he refused, instead preferring to form his mini faction near Chaar. After the Shadow Wars, Deathsaurus finished building the massive Death Star-like space station and for some reason thought that it would be great idea to put as many Decepticon civilians as possible into the station. This included his family and the Dinoforce's family and almost everything else he cherished, which would prove to be stupid later on. Battle For The Planet-Destroying Fortress Later, Star Saber led a team of Autobots to the Fortress, hoping to blow it up like the Death Star. The team sent Canopy and the Headmasters to blow up the control room, which would destroy the whole base. Deathsaurus then attacked with all his best Destrons. Star Saber killed a lot of the Destrons and fought his nemesis in a climactic duel. Canopy set the bombs and all the other Autobots evacuated. Star Saber then stabbed Deathsaurus's eye and struck him down, wounding the warlord. Deathsaurus called Star Saber a coward, telling him the Decepticons could lose, but would never fall. Star Saber then told him it already had, with his faction being the last. Deathsaurus then threw himself out the airlock and told his followers to do the same. He eventually ended up on Feminina and devastated the planet. He soon joined forces with commander Scrash and took over the Dark Nebula. The entity Violen Jiger eventually joined his faction. Violen Jiger and Deathsaurus fought against the Autobots in a crusade, until Optimus Prime gave his life to purify Cybertron, a process which sent a beam of energy across the planet. The purity beam wiped out the Destron forces, and destroyed Violen Jiger and Deathsaurus, finally ending the threat to Cybertron once and for all. Personality and Traits Deathsaurus was a very violent and destructive Transformer.Category:Robots Category:Decepticons Category:POWAHful Individuals Category:Awesome people Category:Coolest individual ever Category:Evil Category:Greatest things ever Category:Cool shit Category:Dead people